System designers are continually searching for better ways to provide secure communication by protecting traffic in communication systems. In some systems, authentication and encryption may be used to protect information transmitted between two devices, e.g., between two computing devices in a network or system such as a portable laptop computer and a server. Authentication may refer to the process of determining whether someone or something is, in fact, who or what it is declared to be. After a device is authenticated, encryption keys may be shared between devices to encrypt/decrypt information and provide secure communication between the devices.
In some systems, authentication may be provided by the use of a user password provided by a user. However, one problem that may arise is that authentication may not be possible when a user is not available and secure communication may not be possible if user credentials are needed to negotiate encryption keys to protect the communication link.
Thus, there is a continuing need for alternate ways to provide secure communication in a communication system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.